talespin_movie_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Himitsu
Samantha Himitsu ''Bio Samantha was born in Hokkaido, Japan and lived there with her family until she was around 9 years old. Throughout that time, she and her sister Alice, had a hard time in school. They were picked on often due to being "outsiders" as they were half Japanese and half American. Though one person was close to Sam, and that was her boyfriend back in Japan, but Sam, being as niave as she was, didn't realize how shitty this guy really was. Alice protected Sam through most of this teasing but once it reached a breaking point, Alice ended up accidentally revealing their family secret by losing her temper; she turned into a cat and attacked the bullies. (More in "Family Secret" section) They were forced to relocate and their father decided on South Park, Colorado, where his brother Daryl Weathers lived. Sam and Alice were first devastated about having to move but ended up becoming excited about the idea. When moving to South Park, Samantha gradually made friends with some of the girls in town and felt way more comfortable and happy than when in Japan. She hardly was teased at all (except by Cartman but who doesn't) and was able to open up more, though she was still shy around pretty much everyone she met until she got to know them. She gained a crush on Stan but didn't have the guts to talk to him until Alice brought her into their group and he began talking to her. From there, their relationship grew and grew (more info in the "Stan Marsh" section). Samantha loves South Park and all of the friends she has made there. There was once a sick man who had a dream to create a "real anime magical neko girl" to have as his "waifu" (this guy is super otaku if you can't tell lmao). So he gathered a team of scientists in a secret project that they called "Project Nekohime" (yes cringy, I know, that's the point) or "cat princess". The group tried every questionable method they could to create a magical cat girl; from cross breeding, to genetic engineering, to surgeries, to even inter-species orgies. All of the failed results of the experiments were disposed of, some even burned alive (resulting in an ingrained fear of fire that somehow appeared in further prototypes. Then one day, the staff got really fucking drunk and somehow actually managed to create a beautiful Japanese girl who had some cat traits, though none visible, and could simply transform into a cat. Since the staff couldn't remember how they did it, the girl underwent experiments as she was the closest they had gotten to the man's "vision". Meanwhile many years later, a man named Lawrence Weathers had been called upon for this project from the town of South Park where he lived as he had a lot of education in the field and even some mentoring from Dr.Mephesto in his youth on genetic engineering. Once he was transferred to Japan, he worked for the company but wasn't told what was truly going on. One day, he stumbled upon the lab they were keeping the woman in and found her in a cage. She looked worn down from all of the experiments and lack of sunlight as no one wanted the secret to get out, she spent her entire life in the lab. Upon snooping through some files and questioning the girl, who had grown into a young woman by this time, he realized what was going on and broke her out of the lab. He escaped with her but knew they would have to go into hiding now. Since the woman had never left the lab, she didn't realize there was any other life than that and was naturally intrigued by everything in the world. She had only ever been known as "Prototype 001" but they both decided on the name "Kohaku Himitsu", translated into "amber" (her cat eye color) and "secret". Years later they got married but Kohaku wanted to keep her last name as after all, they had come up with it together <3 They had two beautiful girls named Samantha and Alice but realized with worry that Samantha was born with gray cat ears and Alice was born with a black cat tail. Somehow the experiments on their mother had become hereditary traits. In the later years, it was discovered that they could transform into cats as well and had a whole kawaii transformation to go with it but rather than transforming into actual magical girls with ears and tails, they would transform into cats wearing a magical girl outfit. Since they were closer to the sick man's vision, the family had to be even more careful, though their parents have still kept the secret from Samantha and Alice. When realizing that the organization was getting close to finding them in Japan, Lawrence decided to move them back to South Park where he used to live in hopes of keeping them safe. Appearance Relationships Kyle Broflovski Stan Marsh Eric Cartman Kenny McCormick Red Thomas Overseer Liza Morello Clare Evans Catherine Dixon Rodal Madala Rey Madala Danny Cooper Personality Samantha is described to be very Kind, shy, loyal, polite. She is quiet and shy around people she first meets but once she warms up to them, she can be very talkative and bubbly. She also has a dirty sense of humor like some of the boys in South Park, though she conceals it. Trivia'' Category:Japanese born kids Category:Females Category:South Park OCs Category:Immortal Beings